


Warmth

by radioactiveryro



Series: ranboo fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, No Angst, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), cosyboo my beloved, enderchest the cat is here, ranboo gets some much needed relaxation time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveryro/pseuds/radioactiveryro
Summary: There's a snowstorm outside, but it's warm inside Ranboo's little house. For the first time in a long time, he feels safe and comfortable.
Series: ranboo fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Warmth

Outside, in the depths of the tundra, a whirling snowstorm wails and rages. Snow falls so thickly, churning in the buffeting wind, that you can barely see anything at all. It's dark, dangerous - haunted by the whispered sounds of monsters. Only a fool would attempt to brave it in this weather.

Inside, however, is a different story. A fire crackles, homely and welcome, chasing away the cold within the little house. It drowns out the muted howl of the wind, easing the atmosphere and building a sense of peace and comfort. Ranboo shifts a little closer to it, his hands outstretched in a gesture seeking warmth.

He isn't exactly cold, per se, but the light heat is still pleasant. He's built himself a sort of nest from spare pillows and blankets he'd found; from in the centre of these, it's difficult for him to feel anything less than cosy. One of the heavier blankets is draped over his shoulders, pulled around his body. The weight is pleasant, calming, grounding.

The sound of tiny footsteps reaches his ears. Ranboo glances around - Enderchest, one of his cats, blinks back at him with yellow eyes. He draws his hands away from the fire and pats his lap.

"Hey, c’mere," he says softly, smiling at the cat.

Enderchest pads towards Ranboo, hopping up to lay in his lap. She bumps her head against his hand as he begins petting her; he buries his other hand in her fur, relishing in the soft, silky texture.

It's definitely peaceful. Any worries or problems he has melt away, temporarily forgotten about, as he lets himself relax. He doesn't remember the last time he was this calm; he'll let himself cherish the peace for as long as possible.

A purr rumbles lightly in the cat's throat. Ranboo closes his eyes, letting the noise fill his ears as he sighs happily. He's safe and warm, nestled comfortably amongst his blankets and pillows.

Maybe he'll have to leave eventually, but that's a problem for another time. For now, he's content to stay where he is until the storm passes. The rest of the world can wait until then.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, ranboo mentioned on stream last night about having a blanket and i couldn't stop thinking about it. cosyboo lives rent free in my mind <3
> 
> please let me know if you enjoyed this!! feedback is always much appreciated :] you can also find me on twitter @radioactiveryro!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you have a good day! <3


End file.
